Calf roping, also referred to tie down roping, is a well known rodeo event. A rider is mounted on a horse, and a calf is initially restrained within a chute. When the calf enters the chute, a light-weight piece of rope is secured around the calf's neck, and the other end of the rope is attached to a trip lever. The lever restrains a barrier cord/rope that extends across a larger adjacent pen or box where the horse and rider await. When the rider signifies he/she is ready, the calf is called, and a chute operator opens the chute door releasing the calf. When the calf runs from the chute, the calf reaches the end of the rope that trips the lever, the rope falls off the calf, and the barrier cord falls allowing the horse and rider to chase the calf. A timer clock is started once the barrier cord is released. The object of the event is for the rider to catch the calf by throwing a loop of rope from a lariat around the calf's neck. The rider then dismounts the horse, runs to the calf, and ties threes legs of the calf together. The rider must then throw up his/her hands signifying the tying is complete. At this instance, the timer clock is stopped and the time is recorded.
As one may appreciate, a rider increases skill by repetitive training in which the event is may be simulated by roping an object that may resemble the calf, or by practicing the event by roping a number of calves.
In order to increase the number of rope throw repetitions during practice, it is advantageous for the rider to be able to retrieve the rope without having to walk from the horse to the location where the calve or object was roped. Accordingly, rope breakaways have been developed which enable the rider to retrieve the rope. A rope breakaway operates such that when the force or tension on the rope exceeds the holding capacity of the breakaway device, the breakaway device releases the rope from around the animal. Typically, the continued movement of the calf or object that has been roped as compared to the rider's horse or rider that remain stationary provides the necessary tension to activate the release of the breakaway device.
Known prior art rope breakaways, also referred to as honda breakaways, may include a plastic or metallic device having an eye for receiving the end of the rope, and a loop having a small gap that allows a hooked end of the rope routed through the loop to break free through the gap when the rope experiences a sufficient amount of force.
While these breakaway devices may be adequate for their intended purpose, one distinct disadvantage of these types of breakaway devices is that the honda knot tied in the lariat for a roping competition is not actually incorporated on the practice rope, and the breakaway device is used to replace the honda knot. Thus, the breakaway device can change not only the weight of the rope, but also the “feel” of the rope when used during practice. These changes make practicing roping with the breakaway device less than optimum.